Abysse
by DXRK LXDY
Summary: Alyssa Bellamy, 17 ans, souhaiterait n'être qu'une simple adolescente.. mais elle ne l'est vraiment pas. /!\ Dark.Draco.Veela x OC.


Introduction

**S**i je n'étais pas née dans cette famille, sans doute ne serait-il rien arrivé de tout cela.

Être une ''Sang-Pur'' peut être vue comme un bel avantage , surtout à notre époque, mais je n'ai jamais voulue être considéré comme supérieur par rapport à mes camarades ,appelés parfois ''impurs'' ou ''sangs de bourbes''.

Pourtant, mes parents soutiennent les convictions du Lord Voldemort, un être tyrannique et malfaisant qui estime que les nés-moldus ,ou simple moldus, doivent tous périrent. Oui, mes géniteurs sont des mangemorts .Et je suis totalement contre cela, mais qu'importe mon avis, étant donné que je ne suis qu'une gamine de dix-sept ans. Les femmes, dans notre _noble_ société, n'ont pas à exprimer leurs opinions. Seuls les hommes ont ce privilège.

« Alyssa, viens s'il te plait ! » appela une voix féminine venant de la pièce d'à côté. Je fis quelques pas vers l'endroit où l'on m'attendait.

Arrivée dans le salon, je me retrouvais en face de mes parents qui était accompagnés du couple Malfoy, leurs amis mangemorts que je n'aimais pas beaucoup. Ils étaient trop prétentieux, hautains ,et tout simplement trop désagréables pour que je puisse les apprécié. Pourtant, et j'ai bien du mal à l'avouer , ils ont toujours étés très aimables et courtois envers ma famille. Mais derrière leur fausse affabilité qu'ils nous montraient ,je savais pertinemment comment ils étaient réellement : de véritables partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ,qui n'hésiteraient pas à tuer un enfant innocent si Voldemort l'exigeait.

Pour tout vous dire et ne rien vous cacher, mes parents étaient foncièrement identiques à eux pour cela. Je l'avais bien compris la nuit où ils ont assassinés une famille de moldus devant mes yeux, et je n'avais alors que cinq ans au moment des faits.

Mon père se racla plutôt bruyamment la gorge et je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas adressée la parole aux deux aristocrates blonds.

« Bonjour Lucuis, Narcissa. » saluais-je poliment nos invités, « Vous m'avez appeler, Mère ? »

« Oui, en effet. Nous désirons te parler de certaines choses. » son ton était toujours froid et distant quand elle me parlait, mais je cru percevoir une sorte d'émotion dans ses quelques mots. Mes soupçons furent certifiés quand elle passa nerveusement sa main pâle dans ses longs cheveux blancs et tourna ses yeux rouges vers ceux noirs de mon père. Ma mère, Mathilda Bellamy, et moi avions beaucoup d'attributs physiques en commun. Nous étions toutes deux albinos,nos traits faciaux étaient fins et nobles, nous ne mesurions toutes deux pas plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Nous étions considérés comme très belles, mais je détestais mon apparence trop typée Sang-Pur. Ma mère m'avait dit une fois qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de prétendants durant sa jeunesse, mais étant donné qu'elle était fiancée à mon père depuis sa naissance, elle a dû tous les rejeter.

En revanche,moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'avances de la part de la gente masculine, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai jamais quitter le manoir et que, par conséquent, personne ne connaissait mon existence. Seuls ma famille, les Malfoy et Voldemort étaient au courant de ma présence sur Terre. La demeure dans laquelle je vivais était lugubre et austère, personne n'y venait jamais. Je détestais profondément cet endroit mais n'avais jamais trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit du quel je n'étais jamais, jamais sortis. J'avais plusieurs fois essayé de m'enfuir, mais une puissante magie noire verrouillait toutes les sorties.

Je passais chaque heure de la journée à m'entrainer à exercer la magie, dans l'unique but de m'échapper et de me défendre contre ceux qui essaieraient de me retenir . J'avais appris, grâce à la gigantesque bibliothèque, plusieurs sortilèges qui pourraient m'être utiles, ainsi que ceux qui étaient interdit. Au cas où..

« Alyssa, Alyssa ! Je te parle! » s'énerva Père tout à coup. J'étais tellement prise par mes réflexions que je n'avais pas du tout fais attention à ce qu'il avait dit. Les sombres iris de mon père brillaient d'énervement, il détestait ne pas être écouter.

« Pardon, Père, je réfléchissais. Je suis vraiment désolée. » m'excusais-je rapidement en baissant la tête vers le parquet en ébène lustré.

Il eut un long silence tendu durant lequel je n'entendais plus que nos cinq respirations et les battements de mon cœur.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard. Donc, je te disais que nous avons décidés qu'il était temps pour toi de savoir la vérité. » Je relevais tout à coup le visage et découvrais que tous les regards de la pièce était fixés sur moi. J''avais tout à coup un très mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des évènements. « Vois tu, Lucius possède une partie de sang vélane dans ses veines. Comme tu le sais, les mâles n'ont qu'une seule compagne dans toutes leur vie; une femme sans qui ils ne pourraient pas vivre... » Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, confuse ,et attendais impatiemment que Père reprenne.

Sauf que se fit Lucius qui prit le relai.

« Narcissa a été, et sera toujours ,l'unique femme de ma vie. » termina-t-il. Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil à mon père puis ses yeux gris revinrent sur moi. « Notre fils, Draco, aurait apparemment hérité du gène , et d'après plusieurs signes que nous avons remarqués, tu serais ''la seule'' pour lui. »

« Sache toute fois ,Alyssa, que même si Draco n'avait pas , en quelques sorte, _imprégné_ sur toi, tu te serais mariés avec lui. C'était ce que nous avions convenus tous les quatre à ta naissance, un an après celle de Draco. » reprit mon père alors que j'essayais d'assimiler ce que l'on venait de me dire. C'était impossible, tout cela me paraissais trop.. irréel, même pour le monde de la Magie.

« Nous sommes donc venu ici pour t'emmener avec nous auprès de ton futur mari. » déclara calmement Lucius, tandis que sa femme me fixait avec une expression... semblable à de la compassion. _Ô Merlin._

« Les elfes ont déjà préparer tes affaires, il ne te reste plus qu'à partir avec les Malfoy . » Ces derniers partirent à ce moment là de la pièce ,alors que mon père se tint silencieusement à côté de ma mère ,toute aussi muette que lui.

Les larmes commençaient à affluer dans mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas partir, du moinspas comme_ ça._ Je voulais ma liberté, pas me marier à un homme dont j'avais simplement entendu parler durant mon enfance. Comment mes parents pouvaient-ils me faire ça , à moi ,leur fille unique? Ne tenaient-il donc vraiment pas à moi? N'éprouvaient-il absolument rien pour moi ?

« Tu sera une bonne épouse et fera ce que Draco te dira de faire. Ne nous déshonore pas. » ce fut là les derniers mots que m'adressèrent mon père.

Je compris au moment même où il se tu que mon destin était scellé. Rien ne pourrait me sortir de ma situation. Je ne pourrais pas m'échapper de mon triste destin.

Jamais.

* * *

**Ainsi donc s'achève l'introduction de cette fiction , « Abysse ». Je recherche une bêta, proposez vous si vous avez un bon niveau d'orthographe et de grammaire :). Vous l'aurez remarquez, je fais un nombre non négligeable de fautes , donc...  
**

_**Première publication le 1er Avril 2011**_


End file.
